


Hypnotic

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adept (Mass Effect), Ardat-Yakshi, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Dialogue, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Custom Female Shepard - Freeform, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Loyalty Mission, Mass Effect 2, Morinth Being VERY Creepy, POV Shepard (Mass Effect), Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Possibly Long Chapter, Possibly Out of Character, Predator/Prey, Shepard Is An Actually Good Dancer, Slight Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Shepard has been tasked to lure out Mornith, a deadly Ardat-Yakshi on Omega. Little does the Commander know, a surprise lurks on the dance floor...





	1. Justicar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADarlingWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171633) by [ADarlingWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/ADarlingWrites). 



 

The Citadel is still fresh on my mind as I board the Normandy with two snipers in tow. As I moved through the Wards, one vengeful Archangel and one watchful drell assassin were both watching my six all the way through. With each footstep towards my cabin as the three of us parted ways, I remember mostly every bullet fired and every statement that rang out from the mouths of those that needed my aid.  
But, despite everything that's happened, even when the armor is stripped off and everything's said and done, there were a few words that really stayed with me as the other thoughts washed down the shower drain along with all the dirt, blood, and refuse that the missions brought me.

_"It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. Gray... I don't know what to do with gray.”_

_"I've taken many bad things out of this world...you're the only good thing I ever added to it."_

 

I gave the men their space to process everything as I did my best to decompress and debrief on the day's events...to let the events of what had happened sink in; a head in the way of a sniper's scope, an attempt at killing an empty shell of a man, a son and father reunited, a second chance at a family. 

All of that in the span of a day.

...Makes me wonder if there's someone like that out there willing to do the same for me.

But, putting that brief selfishness aside, I began to settle in and make my evening rounds about the ship, starting with the Engineering Deck to chat with Ken, Gabby, and Jack, heading through CIC and the battery to talk with Mordin, Miranda, Garrus, and Jacob, and capping it off with the final stop at Life Support for conversing with Thane. So far, everything seems to be stable...as stable as a military frigate holding a tank-grown krogan and a biotic convict. Soon, things progressed to a steady rhythm of rounds, talks, missions, mining, and skirmishes with whatever the galaxy threw at us, almost as if a lull had washed over everything.

Though I had a feeling that lull would fade soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Ever since I helped Garrus and Thane with what was weighing them down, everyone seemed to be lining up for their own little dose of therapy over the past few weeks; from Miranda with her sister and Mordin with his treacherous former student, to Jack with her fucked-up past and even Jacob with his utter asshole of a dad. 

And now it's Samara with this supposed criminal. 

One day, as I did my usual afternoon rounds with the crew, Yeoman Chambers took me aside as I made my through the CIC after listening in to Mordin humming along at his work-desk; Kelly looked...worried, so much unlike her usual chipper and upbeat self. 

"Ah, Commander Shepard...It's Samara, i-in the Observation Deck. She wants to see you...but I've never seen her so...on edge before."

"On edge? How?" I asked as I tucked a stray lock of black behind my ear, curious to hear why the stoic Justicar is so...rattled.

"She wouldn't say, a-at least not to me, which is why she called for you." Kelly explained, worry and nervousness evidently etched on her features. 

With that in mind, I dismissed her with a nod, assuring her that I'll get to the bottom of this as I made my way to the Observation Deck, reluctantly passing by the Life Support room on the way there. Once I reached my destination, I didn't even need to say a single word to make my presence known. 

"Shepard."

There she sat in meditation, biotic aura setting the asari aglow as she addressed me without a single turn in my direction. "Shepard. I must ask for your help. That is not easy for me."

I can sympathize with that statement all too well. "It's alright, Samara. Just tell me what you need."

"You recall from our conversations that I was pursuing a criminal for 400 years?"

"How could I forget?"

"Using the information I've obtained...I've discovered her latest location: Omega, in a nightclub called Afterlife. A perfect hunting ground for her."

A shiver of disgust runs up my spine at the mention of that...what did Jacob call it? A "Wretched Hive"? Seems pretty fitting for Omega; a hive full of scummy people doing disgusting things where only people like Mordin have made even a fragment of a difference...  
And this particular scummy criminal is hiding out there, whoever she is, hiding from the ire of a Justicar. I almost feel sorry for her.... _almost_.

"So, who is this criminal you were chasing on Nos Astra? Tell me about her." I asked, wanting to know more about the poor unfortunate bitch that's being hunted down by Samara.

"An asari--an Ardat-Yakshi--who has been going by the name of Morinth." Samara replied coolly. I honestly couldn't imagine having to be the one to hunt down and arrest someone like a...wait...

"Can you explain to me what an Ardat-Yakshi is?"

With a steadying breath, the justicar responded with her dissonant serene expression. "It is a term from a dead asari dialect; it means 'demon of the night winds'...But that is mythology; she is simply a  _very_ dangerous woman who kills mercilessly." At the end of that explanation, I couldn't but notice a flash in her eyes, gone as quick as it came. Could it be rage? Frustration perhaps? I move to ask her more, careful not to push any boundaries.

"So...Is this 'Ardat-Yakshi' some type of serial killer among the asari? How do they operate?"

"Morinth has a rare...genetic disorder among we asari; when she mates with someone, there is no gentle melding of nervous systems like all asari do when they mate. Instead, her nervous system overpowers the other person's and burns it out, hemorrhages the brain, and leaves them a lifeless, mindless husk of who...or  _what_ they once were." 

 _Shit_. She's going down  _now_. It's bad enough there's the threat of Collectors and Reapers on the horizon; now there's an asari succubus running around like an unfettered animal! She has to go; who knows what unfortunate victim she's hunting for on Omega? But, I can't just barge onto Aria's territory without knowing everything about this Morinth, whoever she is. 

"So, this Ardat-Yakshi condition...you hunt down people like that just because they carry a genetic disorder they can't help but have?" I ask, keeping my tone neutral as my brown eyes search for any change in the Justicar's features, no matter how small.

 With a faint sigh, Samara continued. "The disorder manifests fully once the asari reaches maturity. Once she is diagnosed, she's given the option to live in secluded comfort. Should she refuse, it shows that she has grown addicted to the ecstasy she gets from killing those she mates with. It is an addictive condition. Remember how adaptive we are. If an a--If _Morinth_ refuses to be cured...she won't be." 

And that's all I need.   
"We need to stop her. Now." I declared without hesitation, my brown lips set into their usual hard line as I gave Samara an assuring look.

"Thank you, Commander," The Justicar sighed as I turned to leave her be, allowing her time to prepare. "There are no words to express how much this means to me." 

 However, just before I reached the door, Samara gave a final remark that almost made me stumble on my way out, her voice holding a bit of an...emotional tremor to it. "There is one thing more...this creature, this... _monster_...she i-is my daughter."

Well.  
Fuck, how do you even respond to that? The most I could muster up was a shaky apology and an attempt at a hand on the shoulder, after I recovered from the bombshell Samara had just dropped on me. "...I...I'm so sorry...I can't imagine what that's like for you. I mean, your own daughter..." Before I could say anymore, Samara withdrew a few steps, a spark of indignation in those steely gray eyes of hers, as cold and as rigid as the Code she follows.

"I do not want pity, Shepard. I do not accept it. My daughter's condition is _my_ fault, and my redemption lies in killing her. Do _not_ pity me, Shepard. Simply understand my situation."

Fair enough. I moved to ask her more about everything regarding Morinth. Samara had spent her maiden years like almost any stereotypical asari maiden on the move: she danced, fucked, and did mercenary work wherever she laid her head until matronhood hit her. Then Samara settled down, found a bondmate, and had three daughters before she found out...her genetic condition. So, she took up the Code, became a Justicar, and...

"Now my purpose is to destroy my own children." She finished that statement with a slight waver in her voice and...is that a few tears welling up in her eyes? I decide not to press it further. "I-I've...I've said too much. Forgive me. Shepard...help me find my long-lost daughter...and kill her." 

There's no way I could say no.


	2. Dance of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predator, the prey, and the hunting grounds.

 

I was all too eager to punch the coordinates to Omega, but none too eager to disembark on the damn place. Anything regarding Omega always made my stomach turn...aside from a meeting a certain scientist salarian and a certain Archangel. I knew I had to bring someone capable to watch my back as well as Samara's as we hunted for Morinth. Garrus and Mordin would be too obvious; Grunt, Zaeed, and Jack would be too loud; Miranda and Jacob already have their faces known there by someone who would probably give them away. 

After looking through the roster of names one more time, I finally settled on one: Thane Krios. 

Thane? On Omega? He could massacre half the station in an hour and no one would be the wiser. 

He's definitely coming. 

Also, I can't help but sense some sort of...duality between the assassin and the Justicar. Despite being on opposite sides of the law, they're two sides of the same coin; an assassin and a justicar both wanting to stop their kids from going into a life of crime...shame only one of them actually  _wants_ to find redemption. 

And speaking of which, I sought out Thane in Life Support for any possible plans on how to catch someone like Morinth in a place like Omega's Afterlife. Needless to say, his expression was...racked with concern. 

"Your request...it disquiets me. This...Morinth seems like a very monstrous person, too eager to resist any path at redemption. And you need me to accompany you to aid in snuffing out another bit of darkness in the galaxy? ...So be it, Siha. I will join you and Samara."

"Thanks, Thane. It means a lot--Wait, what did you call me? Did my translator glitch out for a moment?" 

"Ah...The word is 'Siha'. A slip of the tongue it may have been, but...I shall tell you  _after_ we seek out this Morinth."

"I'll hold you to it, Thane." 

 

* * *

 

 

Only a matter of minutes for us to dock onto Omega, armor and weapons readied. I swear, every time dock here, whether for a potential crewmate or just another set of FBA couplings, I could smell the station's stink even through the Normandy airlock. Ugh, yes, 'Omega'; the asshole's armpit of the galaxy, home to an Afterlife that looks like Hell, and, of course, the home turf of Aria T'Loak, the self-proclaimed and recognized boss of Omega. Who knew such a tiny former mining station would hold so much...scumminess?

Revulsion aside, as soon as the three of us hit the airlock docking bay, we made a beeline to the Queen of Omega herself to see if there was any word of this Morinth skulking around. 

"Shepard. What do you need?"

"There's an asari fugitive we're looking for. She's an Ardat-Yakshi, and we need to find her."

As soon 'Ardat-Yakshi' left my lips, a scowl ravaged Aria's. "Ah yes, I knew it...nothing leaves a body quite as... _empty_ as an Ardat-Yakshi does."

"And you haven't even taken any steps to kill her?" Samara interjected, understandably livid at the lack of action from 'Her Highness'. 

"Why should I? She hasn't attempted to seduce me." With a subtle roll of my eyes, T'Loak continued. "Her last victim was a pretty young thing of a girl, lived in the tenements near here. That's where you should start looking."

"Thanks for the help." I shrugged as I led the justicar and the assassin out of the violent bass of Afterlife and back outside into the rest of Omega, the apartments being a quick jog away...where Samara caught the faint sound of weeping. The weeping of a woman. With a quick gesture and a nod of her head, we made our way to the source of the sound: A middle-aged human woman wiping away at reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks; no doubt the mother of the 'pretty young thing of a girl' who was Morinth's latest victim.  
Both my heart and my hand reached out to that poor woman, alongside Samara, tears already pricking at her eyes at what was probably going to come in a matter of hours. 

"Are y-you...here about my daughter?" The woman, whose named we learned was Diana, sniffled through another round of tears. "My Nef died a-a week ago, and...no one just seems to c-care...The medics, they said that the cause of death was a-a brain hemorrhage, but that's not true," She lamented. "It was murder! Someone killed my baby, my Nef! My darling Neffie!" Diana collapsed into a sobbing, weeping pile on the apartment floor before Thane guided her to a nearby chair, consoling her with prayers of two familiar names: Arashu and Kalahira. 

  
Meanwhile, Samara had briefly pulled me aside near the door, her voice a low and slightly unsteady whisper. 

"S-Shepard...If I may....permit me to leave this apartment until you've gathered enough information on this victim and where... _she_ may strike next." The usually stoic matriarch's features held a brief moment of what seemed to be...agony before the self-restraint returned with a single breath. "I must...collect myself." I couldn't deny Samara such a thing. As Samara exited, Thane caught my attention with a light tap on my shoulder, sympathy etched into his countenance. 

  
"Commander. Diana has given us permission to look through...her departed daughter's belongings for any clues of this Morinth. Where should we begin?" The drell assassin asked of me, his nearly infinite eyes searching my face for any sign of wavering. Thankfully, my discipline was strong; he saw the calm and collected Commander Shepard instead of Betty collapsing in sympathetic tears alongside poor Diana. 

With a quick clearing of my throat, Thane and I went into Nef's room, respecting her mother's wishes.

Among the girl's possessions, we found a few telling things: a note sent from Morinth herself about an elcor artist, a sculpture made by Nef herself...and a journal with three entries that nearly made my stomach knot up.

_"There's a lot to talk about...the most beautiful asari starts dancing near me! She moves like water, volume and form but shifting, changing...I'm in a trance. I'm supposed to see her tomorrow."_

_"Am I a freak? Morinth is a girl like me, and she's definitely not human! Just...when we dance, and the Hallex is flowing through me, the way she looks at me. with a hunger...a longing.... No one has ever looked at me like that. We kissed tonight."_

And the newest entry just...made me want to vomit.

_"She's going to take me to her apartment tonight. Whatever happens, I want to be with her forever. She can sell my pieces and we can live somewhere glamorous, like the women in Vaenia, that vid Morinth likes. H-How did this happen to ME? I'm just dumb trash from Omega."_

With a vow to the mother that Nef will rest easy and prayers muttered by Thane, Samara awaited the two of us outside, ready to start the hunt for a predator.

 

* * *

 

Despite arming ourselves with knowledge, I had the sinking, disgusting feeling that I would enter the belly of the beast...alone.

 


End file.
